


Have A Drink On Me

by zillah1199



Category: Dragon Age II
Genre: Fluff and Smut, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-01
Updated: 2013-02-01
Packaged: 2017-11-27 18:20:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/665029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zillah1199/pseuds/zillah1199
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anders accidently gives Fenris an aphrodisiac. Hawke deals with the consequences.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Have A Drink On Me

Someone was pounding on the clinic door. Anders growled in disgust, throwing himself off the bed and stumbling to the entrance. He flung the door open, glaring at Fenris, who was leaning heavily against the doorframe.

“I'm still sick, mage.” The elf looked terrible, face drawn, eyes bright with fever. Well, terrible for Fenris, which was still ridiculously beautiful compared to normal people. 

Anders grumbled “Anyone would think you never had the flu before, the way you act.”

“I haven't.” Fenris sulked, wiping his nose with the back of one gauntlet. 

“Don't tell me, they don't have influenza in Tevinter.” Anders shook his head and began searching through his cupboards.

“Of course they have it, I was just never exposed. Danarius kept me well protected from any kind of illness that might hinder my usefulness to him. Are you going to heal me or not?” 

“I told you, this kind of sickness can't be healed. All I can do is give you another potion.”

“The last potion didn't work.” The elf was whining.

“Fine, I'll give you something stronger.” Anders found the boxes he was looking for and pulled out a small, dusty bottle filled with a milky red fluid. “Here. Wait until you get home to drink it, it'll probably knock you out. That's good, what you really need now is sleep. And remember to drink plenty of water. Water, not wine. I'll send one of the urchins by with soup for you in the morning.” Deftly, the healer guided his patient to the door and pushed him outside. He closed the door and stumbled back to bed. 

He was just drifting back into sleep when a stray thought jolted him awake. Something about the box he'd pulled Fenris' potion from. He lay there, debating leaving the thought until morning but it nagged at him until he climbed out of bed and padded back to the cupboard. Grumbling, he pulled the box out into the light, checking it thoroughly. Tucked into the back of the box was a bit of parchment, something he'd half seen earlier, but failed to take conscious notice of. He pulled the scrap out and saw his own untidy scrawl:

“ **Bad batch? Maybe too much orichalcum. Check before using.** ”

Fuck. Orichalcum was a powerful stimulant. A tiny amount in a healing potion induced a light euphoria and excited the body's immune response, aiding the healing magic of potions or spells. Too much was more than a stimulant and it excited, well, everything. It had been popular with some of the more hedonistic mages back in Kinloch Hold. As one mage had commented wryly, it could turn the stiffest virgin into an ogre in heat. 

Fuck. Had Fenris drunk the potion yet? How long did it take him to get from Darktown to his mansion? Anders growled to himself, tugging at his hair in frustration. He couldn't leave Fenris alone without knowing if the potion was...defective. And if he were really lucky, he could catch the elf before he used it. Fuck. Anders threw his pants and boots on, not bothering with his usual coat, and sprinted out the door. Maybe if he ran, he'd get there before it was too late.

By the time he reached Hightown, Anders was gasping, clutching at a stitch in his side. He forced himself to slow his pace. Guards were more prevalent in Hightown and he had no wish to draw attention to himself. He knew that Aveline would never allow her men to harm him, but he also knew that there were plenty of guardsmen who felt that what their Captain didn't know, wouldn't hurt her, even if it hurt _him_ quite a lot.

It felt like an eternity before he reached Fenris' door which was, uncharacteristically, not only not locked, but half-ajar. "Fenris?" he called out tentatively. There was no sign of the elf. Anders scanned the foyer, a glint of glass catching his eye. ' _Oh please, be another broken window._ ' he prayed silently. He moved towards the object. It was an empty vial. _The empty vial_. Fuck. He moved into the great room, eyes sweeping the grand staircase. Maybe Fenris had passed out. Maybe the crazy elf's lyrium-addled metabolism negated the effects of the potion and he was curled up in a corner somewhere, drooling. ' _Maybe the Maker hates me, and he's in the back garden, shagging a squirrel_.' Anders grimaced. ' _Screw this. I'm not getting myself killed_.' He turned and marched out the door to find Hawke.

Hawke was asleep in his mansion, and Anders barely had time to explain before the other mage went tearing out the door. ' _Not my problem anymore,_ ' sighed Anders, cutting through the back of the mansion to his clinic. Drifting back to sleep he wondered what he'd wear to Hawke's funeral when the potion wore off and Fenris came to his senses. 

Hawke raced through the door, skidding as his boots encountered rotting mushrooms. ' _He must be here somewhere. Oh, Maker, tell me he didn't go back out. I have to find him before_..” He wasn't sure what might happen, but doubted it could be anything good.

As it happened, he didn't have to find Fenris. The elf was suddenly there, leaping through an open doorway, pirouetting across the room, graceful as a young deer. And stark naked. The first thought that wandered through Hawke's mind was “ _Fuck me, he wasn't joking_.” Fenris was dancing, whirling across the floor, leaping and twisting, bending and reaching. It was like nothing Hawke had ever seen before. It wasn't the stiff, courtly dancing Hawke was used to, or the stylized story-telling moves of the Dalish, it was something...amazing. Elegant and wild all at once, white hair flying, Fenris' markings pulsing to a silent beat, the elf was utterly lost in pure movement.

The second thing that went through Hawke's mind was “ _Where has he been hiding that?_ ” The elf was hard, very hard and he was stroking himself along with the dance. Hawke had thought that fitted leather trousers left little to the imagination, but clearly his imagination hadn't been doing its job. He'd no idea Fenris would be so...fully packed.

Hawke stood there gaping, breathlessly. He'd never seen Fenris completely naked before, never appreciated how the markings traced into the smooth elvhen skin were more than just artistic doodlings or obscure arcane symbols. They were deliberately placed, each one accentuating a curve or an angle, writhing sinuously over moving muscles, highlighting bones and shadows, making it impossible to ignore the erotic beauty of the toned, slender body that wore them. Suddenly the room seemed very warm and Hawke felt himself stiffening inside the thin pants he was wearing. Fenris arched backwards, his impressive erection jutting out from his body. Hawke wondered how it would feel in his hands. Could he take the whole of it into his mouth? ' _Bad thought! Bad thought! Not helping!_ ' He groaned inwardly. They'd kissed a few times, even fumbled lightly under each other's shirts, but nothing more. Hawke knew the elf needed time, needed him to move slowly. He was pretty sure that Fenris would not be happy if Hawke took advantage of him in his current...condition.

Suddenly Fenris stopped, dropping into a graceful bow, his hand still toying with his cock. His eyes lit on Hawke and narrowed, like a predator who'd spotted some particularly delicious animal. ' _Uh-oh,_ ' thought Hawke as the elf reached for him, glowing brightly. Hawke squinched his eyes closed, expecting to hear his internal organs splatting against the far wall. Instead Fenris grabbed him by the wrists and spun him around, twirling him like a country lass on Faire Day. Just when Garrett thought he was going to be sick, Fenris stopped spinning and dipped him so low he swore his hair brushed the floor. Dipped him! Hawke sputtered in indignation until he saw the look in the elf's eyes, deep and smoldering, ravenous with desire. Suddenly Hawke found himself very glad that Fenris was strong enough to hold him, seeing as how his legs had gone all weak and noodly.

Fenris pulled him back into a standing position, raking the mage with hungry eyes. Quick as a cat, the elf leapt, flinging his arms around Hawke's neck, his legs around his waist, smothering the taller man's mouth with passionate kisses. Hawke tried to say something soothing, something helpful, to bring Fenris to his senses, but all that came out of his mouth was a strangled “Meep” as a hard cock began grinding into his stomach. Garrett gasped, feeling Fenris leaking precum, wet between hard stomach muscles and an even harder erection. The elf's mouth and tongue were everywhere, biting Hawke's lips, licking his ears, his chin, his collarbone and shoulders. Hawke's blood was pounding in his ears, but he could hear Fenris' voice, feel the sound against his skin. Andraste's gilded nipples, the elf was making _yummy_ noises! Garrett groaned, his finger's digging into Fenris naked ass. ' _I am a dead man_.' 

Fenris jumped back to floor, stepping away and looking over Hawke through half-closed eyes, rubbing himself again, every muscle held tense and expectant. ' _Am I drooling?_ ' thought Hawke. ' _I hope I'm not drooling. I don't want to die looking stupid_.'

“Hawke.” One word, that was all Fenris said, low and thrumming, like velvet on steel, simultaneously intimidating and utterly arousing. He turned gracefully, looking back over his shoulder as he sashayed to the staircase and began climbing. Garrett watched him, mesmerized. Oh, maker, the elf had dimples. Right there, two perfect half-moons, just above the swell of his amazing, sexy, delicious, _fuckable_ ass. Fenris had reached the top of the stairs and was looking down at Hawke, fluttering his lashes and biting his lower lip. ' _He might kill me, but it will be so worth it._ ' Garrett ran after him, haphazardly tearing off clothing on the way.

When he reached the bedroom, Fenris was sprawled like a lounging tiger, one hand on his chest, the other caressing his own thighs. “Mmmmm,” he purred. “Fuck me, Hawke. Come over here and fuck me. I need you so badly.” ' _If any more blood goes to my erection_ ', thought Hawke as he climbed onto the bed, _'I am going to pass out right here and that would be a terrible shame_.' He gathered the elf into his arms and began kissing him, their tongues tangling together, hands everywhere and hips pressing tightly. Hawke heard himself whimper as Fenris began writhing underneath him, hips rippling and undulating, the pressure as their throbbing cocks rubbed together painfully exquisite. Fenris growled and flashed his lyrium brands. Blue light filled the room and Hawke's nervous system went wild. Dimly the mage realized that this was the real reason Danarius wanted his pet back. Not as a mana battery, not as a warrior – those were all things he could achieve with far less trouble, and expense, than had been used to create Fenris' markings. The magister had exploited the interaction of lyrium and magical gift. When the elf lit up, every line touching Garrett's bare skin induced incredible sensations, more intense than anything he'd ever felt before. For anyone with even a smattering of mage power, bare contact with those activated lines was like thrumming a taut lute string, only instead of music, it produced ecstasy. Fenris was more than just a slave, he was a living sex toy.

Fenris was rubbing oil onto Hawke, down his shaft, those exquisite fingers dancing over his head and down along his length. Hawke had no idea where the stuff had come from and he didn't care. The rational part of his brain was downstairs somewhere, discarded along with his clothing. All he could think about was the amazing creature wriggling underneath him and incredible pressure building in his groin. Fenris threw his legs over Hawke's shoulders, lining himself up and arching until Hawke felt himself buried inside Fenris, hips grinding into the back of long elvhen legs. One of them was moaning, maybe both of them, it was hard to tell. Hawke reached down between Fenris and the bedding and filled his hands with the elf's ass. Oh, that ass. He gasped as Fenris flashed his markings again, not all at once, just bits, here and there, like fireflies dancing along the olive skin. Dimly, Garrett wondered if it was something the elf did on purpose or if it was an involuntary response.

“Oh, yes, Hawke, yes!” Fenris had grabbed the headboard and was pushing against it, driving Hawke deeper into him. Hawke's whole world became a symphony of pounding flesh, gasping breath and clutching fingers as he drove himself harder and harder into the elf moaning below him. Suddenly, Fenris arched his back, thrashing his head from side to side and cried out some foreign word. Lyrium lit like a fireball, cum spurted onto their stomachs and Garrett felt an earth-shattering orgasm hit him like a she-golem with PMS.

The second time, with the elf bent over the foot of the bed, legs spread wide while Hawke buried his teeth in that soft, olive-skinned neck, reaching around to jerk Fenris off was even better.

The third time, Fenris fucked him, and Hawke realized that the feeling of lyrium brands against him was nothing compared to the feeling of having them inside of him. At some point he started screaming, begging Fenris to fuck him harder, please, harder while the elf crouched between his legs, slamming into him, brands pulsing in time to his heartbeat. Hawke had read some pretty florid descriptions of orgasm in his time; 'thunder and lightning' and 'seeing stars', but when they both came it was like a primal explosion. Hawke didn't see stars, he saw galaxies, whole universes, burning blue behind his eyelids while he howled till his voice broke. ' _That's it,_ ' His last coherent thought before passing out. ' _I'm ruined for all other men. After this, ordinary sex will seem...trite_.'

Hawke had no idea how long he was out. When he came to, Fenris was propped on one elbow, fingers tracing lazy circles on Hawke's chest, idly pinching at his nipples. ' _Time to man up_ ' thought Hawke as he cleared his throat awkwardly.

“ummm, Fenris?”

“Yes, Hawke?” He'd never heard anyone purr his name before.

“About that potion Anders gave you. It was...ummm...apparently a little...off.”

“Yes?” Fenris' hand began stroking Garrett's thighs.

Hawke groaned. “It...oh, Maker...apparently it was an aphrodisiac.”

“I don't believe I wish to know why the abomination has an entire box of aphrodisiac potions. Or why he would give one to me. Though I must admit, it did seem to cure my ailment. Indeed, I have never felt better.”

“It, ungh...” the hand was gripping his cock, working its way down to stroke his balls then back up again. “It was an accident. Those were healing potions...oh, yes, there, like that...he'd gotten off the black market. Oh, fuck yes...he suspected the mix was off and he'd put them aside to check...mmmm...aaah. He hadn't meant to give them out.”

Fenris stopped his ministrations and straddled Hawke's chest, rubbing the hard tip of his penis against Garrett's lips, into the fuzz of his beard.

“Hmmm. Maybe I will stop by the clinic and have a word with the abomination about his mistake.” Seeing the flash of concern in Hawke's eyes, he chuckled, sliding his cock into the other man's willing mouth. “Don't worry. I will not harm the mage. But as I said, he had an entire box of these...faulty...potions. Surely we should confiscate them for testing. If only to prevent any further accidents.”

Hawke thought that was a fine idea, but he was far too busy to say anything about it.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written for this prompt on kink.meme http://dragonage-kink.livejournal.com/8832.html?thread=32914048#t32914048  
> A few slight edits.


End file.
